blu_raydiscfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom and Jerry: The Movie
Tom and Jerry: The Movie is a 1992 American animated musical buddy comedy film produced and directed by Phil Roman and released in Germany by Turner Pictures and in United States by Miramax Films and LIVE Entertainment. It is a feature-length film starring Tom and Jerry and their first and only one to receive a wide theatrical release. This also marked the duo's return to the silver screen after 25 years. The pair talk in this movie, although they have spoken in their earlier cartoons. Joseph Barbera, co-founder and co-charman of the Hanna-Barbera studios, who created Tom and Jerry with partner William Hanna, served as creative consultant. This was Dana Hill's last film before her death on July 15, 1996. It was released on July 30, 1993 in the United States, after having its world premiere on October 1, 1992, and under performed at the box office. Blu-ray Plot Synopsis "Sing along to the musical comedy event featuring the silver screen's greatest animated duo!" After 25 years of retirement, Hollywood's biggest animated comedy duo, Tom and Jerry returns to the silver screen --and finally speaks in the most hilarious music-filled extravaganza! Tom (Richard Kind) and Jerry (Dana Hill) meet Robyn Starling (Anndi McAfee), a runaway who desperately needs their help to find her missing father. Despite heroic efforts, Tom and Jerry are captured by Robyn's nasty Aunt Figg (Charlotte Rae ) and her lawyer Lickboot (Tony Jay), then tossed into pet prison by the villainous Dr. Applecheeks (Henry Gibson). Tom and Jerry brilliantly mastermind a great escape and free their new friends, Puggsy and Frankie Da Flea. Together with Robyn, they set off on a wild cat-and-mouse escapade, full of thrills and adventure like you've never seen. Premiering on high-definition Blu-ray, you and your family can sing, dance and laugh along to Tom and Jerry's funniest and fur-raising musical adventure yet! Disc Breakdown Disc 1- Blu-ray 3D disc * 3D version of film in Blu-ray 3D High Definition ** Bugs Bunny in: Lumber Jack-Rabbit (3D, 7 minutes): The Looney Tunes superstar, Bugs Bunny stars in a 7-minute cartoon that was originally shown in eye-popping 3D -- digitally restored presented in high definition 3D with Dolby Digital 5.1 surround sound. Disc 2- Blu-ray disc * Theatrical version of film in Blu-ray High Definition ** Sing-Along Mode (HD): Sing along with the film's hilarious songs ...karaoke style. ** The Tom and Jerry Shorts (HD): Five animated shorts from the duo's past -- "Puss Gets the Boot", "The Missing Mouse", "Jerry and Jumbo", "The Bowling Alley Cat" and "The Two Mouseketeers" -- presented in high definition with Dolby Digital Mono. ** Bugs Bunny in: Lumber Jack-Rabbit (HD, 7 minutes) ** Interactive Menus (SD) ** Get the Picture! (SD) ** The Great Race Challenge (SD) ** Trailers and TV Spots (SD) ** Alternative Opening Scene (HD): Here's an alternative opening sequence where Robyn visits greedy and sinister Aunt Figg. Disc 3- DVD disc / Digital Copy disc * Theatrical version Scene Selections Blu-ray Specifications * 1080p High Definition / 16x9 1:85:1 * DTS-HD Master Audio: English 7.1 * Dolby Digital: Spanish, French, Portuguese 5.1. English 2.0 Audio Descriptive * Service Subtitles: English, English SDH, Spanish, French. * Special Features: May not be in High Definition. Audio & subtitles may vary. Category:Movie